Problem: If $(x + y)^2 = 45$ and $xy = 10$, what is $(x - y)^2$?
Solution: We know that $(x + y)^2 = x^2 + 2xy + y^2$ and $(x - y)^2 = x^2 - 2xy + y^2$. We can see that $(x - y)^2 = (x^2 + 2xy + y^2) - 4xy = (x + y)^2 - 4xy = 45 - 40 = \boxed{5}$.